Stepping Into The Anime World
by RainWoman13
Summary: Umiyoide Mizuo and Ongaku Rizumu are best friends,and dorm mates. They were both dropped of at Osaka Dormitories by their parents to finish schooling. Pretty normal right? Well, is it 'pretty normal' if they both get transported into the Anime World?


**Chapter 1:**

"Rizu! Wake up!", the blonde girl shouted to the sleeping Yankee. "Five more minutes..", she grumbled. "Five more minutes? IT'S ALMOST EIGHT!" she exclaimed, shoving her off the bed. "WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO THAT FOR?", the girl called 'Rizu', shouted, enough for the people next door to hear. Casually, she glanced at the clock, and dashed off the the bathroom with a small yelp.

Three minutes passed.

Sweating, she grabbed Mizuo's hand, scurrying off to the direction of their school. There was a muffled laugh from behind as Rizumu was trying her best to drag the petite girl to school. She was utterly speechless after reaching the yard of Osaka Dormitories, a small vein popping in her head.

"You..you..you..!" Rizumu panted, pointing her finger at the laughing Mizuo.

And she never got farther than than.

Umiyoide Mizuo's Point Of View

I couldn't stop laughing after seeing Rizumu's face. She was red from anger, and she stomped back to our dormitory, Dorm 113. I was clutching my stomach, still laughing my guts out. I was walking down the hall, a wide grin spread on my face. I stopped for a second, hearing a faint whoosh. I shrugged, and continued to our dorm. As soon as I reached the door, I twisted open the knob, and heaved a tired sigh.

It was locked.

"Rizumu! Open up!" I shouted, banging the door softly. "No!" she answered. I peeked into the peep hole, and saw she was pulling her black bed covers over her shoulders. "I guess there's no stopping it." I sighed again, leaning on the door. I closed my eyes for a while, and imagined Inuyasha confessing his feelings to Kagome. Yes, I said in my mind, I'm an Otaku. A few minutes later, I grabbed my brand new, and polished blue bike and rode down the small road. I reached the school, not a single soul inside. I giggled a bit, remembering my small prank to Rizumu. I bet she's gonna get me for that one..I thought. I parked my bike on one of the racks and heard the same whoosh from the dormitories. It's certainly windy today.. Oh well. I skidded down the empty, and surprisingly, clean hallways, heading to our class, 2-B. I was kind of surprised to see a red haired girl sitting on one of the empty seats, but I realized it was probably the new transfer student from Shinjuku-ku. "Hi!" I beamed at her, smiling. "I'm Umiyoide Mizuo! And you are?" I added. "Umiyoide...Mizu..o?" she replied, bright green eyes piercing into my soul. "Uh..yeah. Why do you ask?" I answered, a bead of sweat dropping on my forehead. I've seen this before! I thought. I watched this in a movie with Rizumu once..There was a girl who did exactly what she did! Then she was abducted, and...and..My thoughts were interrupted when I saw the faint smile from the transfer. "I have finally found her, Goushijin-sama." she muttered. I was creeped out. Really. There was a big gust of wind, and suddenly, a big black hole appeared behind me, looking like whatever goes in there goes to outer space. What is going ON here? I thought, my expression changing from Happy-Go-Lucky to Please-Tell-Me-I'm-On-Pranked. Suddenly, the transfer student stood up, and muttered,"Have a safe trip, Mizuo-chan." And she pushed me into the hole.

Ongaku Rizumu's Point Of View

I'm seriously gonna kill her. I thought. How could she do that to me? Waking me up and hour earlier than 6.. I grumbled. I got out of bed and fixed myself up. I glanced at the newly fixed clock, and relaxed. 7:15. Good. I sat on our bed and switched open the TV. I flipped my phone open and called Mizuo. No answer. I called again. Still no answer. At about the 34th time I tried, I grabbed my school bag and dashed off to the school. She never cancels my calls. Even from a fight like this. I ran up to the school gates, and panted for a while. I headed to our room, and saw a redhead. "Hey." I said, sweat dropping from my neck. She looked up to me with a blank expression on her face. "Have you seen Mizuo? You know. Blonde hair, pale skin, short height.." I added. "And you must be..?" she asked, still no expression. "Ongaku Rizumu. Now, tell me where she is!" I replied, banging my fist on one of the tables. "I see.." she answered, standing up. Out of nowhere, a black hole came from behind me. "See you soon." she said, before pushing me into the hole.

Normal Point Of View

There was a small bump, and Mizuo was lying face flat on the soft, green grass. "Itaaii.." She muttured, rubbing her had as she sat up. She looked at her surroundings, and was dumbfounded. No...This..this can't be! It's impossible! she thought, covering her mouth from shock. Her mouth dropped open when she saw her hands. WHAT THE FISH! Why do I look like an anime character! she asked herself. She examined herself quietly, fighting the urge to scream. She had soft, long blonde hair which reached her thighs. She had a pale complexion, and thick outlines could be seen. She looked at her uniform - which now looked better thanks to the details - and her bag. She quickly zipped open her bag and reached out for her small compact mirror. Her mouth dropped even more when she saw her face. She had big, serene blue eyes, a small nose, and rosy bow lips. She looked at her bangs which slighlty covered her eyes, and waved her hand in front of the mirror to chech if she really was the person in the mirror. This must be a dream! she thought. She reached for her small swiss army knife, and gulped. She made a big gash on her arm, and screamed in pain. So it isn't a dream.. she thought, before fainting into the ground.

Team Natsu were walking back to Magnolia from their mission when they heard an agonizing scream. "What was that?" Lucy asked, stopping in her tracks. "Someone might be in trouble." Gray muttered. "It came from over there. Let's go!" Erza said, running off to the direction of the scream. "Oh my.." she said, covering her mouth. "Happy! Bring this girl to the guild as fast as you can. NOW!' she shouted. "A-Aye sir!" he trembled, as he lifted the bleeding girl to the guild. "You, grab her things." Erza pointed at Lucy. As they reached the guild, news already spread around. "Did you see the girl that Happy was carrying? She must have lost a battle or something..Poor thing..And she was pretty hot too.." Wakaba whispered to Macao, wearing a frown. Just then, Wendy came out of the room where the girl was put. "She'll be alright." she said, a small smile on her face. Suddenly, the guild burst to cheers. "We still have a chance!" Wakaba and Macao cheered. "No way! We saw her first!" some guys shouted.

"No! We did!"  
>"No! WE did!"<br>"NO! WE did!"  
>"Nooo! WE DID!"<br>And it went on and on until she finally woke up.

* * *

><p>Yaaay! Cliffhanger! xD I really, really, REALLY, hope you like it.<br>Tune in next time for chapter 2! :)

P.S. As you see, this is MIZUOCHAN from Wattpad :P So, I AM NOT COPYING ANYONE! :D Please enjoy! :3


End file.
